


I Really Am Dead

by beccyboo1997



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccyboo1997/pseuds/beccyboo1997
Summary: Based off of a post by writing prompts.





	I Really Am Dead

Many people ask so many questions in their lifetime.

“Why?” “When?” “Where?”

But one I thought I’d ever ask.

“Why did I die?”

I remember it clearly.

I woke up, got dressed, said goodbye to my cats, and left the apartment. I walked through the neighborhood and down the hill where I had to cross the street. With the snow coming down, I didn’t think one was stupid enough to drive without headlights.

As I crossed the street, all I heard was a screech and felt a hard pain in my side as I was pushed a couple of feet. I felt the cold ground, even through my thick coat. I could hear my favorite song still playing through my headphones as well as horns honking. I could barely see because my glasses had flown off my face. My head was killing me.

I didn’t realize how literal that thought was. Killing.

The snow was falling on my barely open eyes. Then they closed.

It was like I blinked. One moment, I was laying on the road, the next I was standing in a big room. Looking around, it looked like the lobby of a movie theatre. The carpet was red and felt soft through my shoes. There were warm lights and some posters lining the walls. Across the hall was a snack bar.

But, there was one thing that was most important. All the women leaving a theatre and starting to sit at tables, some going to the snack bar, and others talking to each other.

I was severely confused, but then one woman walked up to me. Her hair was set in a loose, braided, bun. Her eyes were a little downcast as she walked towards me.

“Um, excuse me?” I asked, “I’m a little confused, I don’t know where I am.”

She looked up with a sullen smile and put her hand on my shoulder, “I’m… sorry to tell you, but… you’re dead.”

No. Nuh-uh. She’s kidding. It’s a dream.

“What?”

She shook her head, “I give this talk many times. It’s usually the same.”

“Woah, hold on. What talk? What’s ‘usually the same’? This is just a prank, right?” I asked with a nervous half-smile.

“I’m afraid this isn’t just a prank,” she said, “You died just a couple of minutes ago.”

I look around and see the women looking at each other and me. Some look sad, others look curious, and others look almost disinterested.

Their expressions are enough to make me understand. That’s it.

I really am dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while. After reading a writing prompts on tumblr (which you can find here http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/167833222055/when-you-die-you-appear-in-a-cinema-with-a-number ), I couldn't help but think of this story. It honestly made me both sad and excited and I knew I had to write it.
> 
> There will be more chapters.


End file.
